


【团兵】八字不合 #09（终）

by oimumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 03:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oimumu/pseuds/oimumu





	【团兵】八字不合 #09（终）

（9）

婚礼当天风和日丽。天空蓝得通透，和煦的轻风拂面而过，清浅的白云在蓝天里安静地流淌，阳光如同少女甜美的微笑，让人一看就有止不住的好心情。

依凯尼的意思，他这种身份地位的人，唯一的外甥又是自己的继承人结婚，本应办得热闹隆重，无奈两位新人都不愿意大张旗鼓地宣扬，因此也就尊重了他们的意见，只邀请了两边的至亲好友到教堂观礼。

当两位新人在神坛前起誓为对方献上此生永恒不渝的爱时，玛丽小姐微红了眼眶；当两位新人将戒圈套上彼此的无名指时，玛丽小姐擦拭了眼角；而当神父以慈爱的口吻宣布“现在你可以亲吻你的伴侣了”的时候，玛丽小姐注视着那两个高矮迥异深情拥吻在一起的身影，已是哭得泪水涟涟。奈尔先生此刻做了一位好丈夫该做的一切，他为自己的太太递上纸巾，温柔地搂住她的肩膀，轻言安慰：“好了玛丽，大喜的日子，高兴点。”

“我知道，但我忍不住……”玛丽哽咽着开口，抬起一双泪汪汪的大眼睛看向她的丈夫，“奈尔，我很高兴，也很感动，真的……”

奈尔看了一眼那对吻得根本停不下来的新人，搂在她肩头的手环紧了些，万分理解地点了点头。身在这样神圣美好的场合，他作为一个男人都不禁感慨良多，更何况是他敏感纤细的妻子呢。

“我也由衷地替他们感到高兴，”他握住妻子的手，凑在她耳边轻声说道，“这让你回想起当时我们的婚礼了吧，真是很怀念啊……”

“你在说什么，那种事有什么好怀念的。”玛丽收起泪水，莫名其妙地瞥他一眼，不过瞬间又沉浸在了自己的喜悦里。她倾身过去，像是迫不及待要与他分享一个天大的秘密般附在他耳边兴高采烈地开口，“奈尔你知道吗，小时候我跟利威尔玩过家家，他死也不肯做新娘子，那时候我就想一定要把我这表弟给嫁出去，而今终于如愿以偿了，你说我能不开心能不感动吗，功夫不负有心人啊！”

……这？！难怪你一直费心费力为你表弟张罗相亲……太太，你这么锲而不舍永不言败十年磨一剑，你心爱的表弟知道吗？

不论玛丽小姐这番话玩笑成分有多大，可洋溢在她脸上的喜悦和感动的的确确是发自内心的。仪式结束后宾客们纷纷起身，在音乐声中目送两位新人歩向教堂门口，掌声、欢笑声、祝福声此起彼伏，花瓣抛洒在空中，纷纷扬扬如梦似幻。埃尔文和利威尔十指交扣踏过红毯，颔首接受亲朋好友们的祝福。路过玛丽身边时利威尔停下了脚步，白皙淡漠的脸上此刻漾起了一丝浅浅的笑意。

“谢谢你，玛丽。”他给了姐姐一个真挚的拥抱，自他们长大后像这样亲密接触的机会已经越来越少了。玛丽也抬手回抱住了他，感动的泪水再度决了堤。眼泪沾湿了利威尔的西装肩头，他不以为意，轻轻拍抚着美丽少妇的后背，打趣地笑道，“喂，玛丽，再这么哭下去，误了我的航班我可不原谅你哦。”

“臭小子，”玛丽在他肩头使劲蹭了蹭，浓浓的鼻音听起来有种不符合年纪的可爱，“你要是不幸福的话我才是不会原谅你。”说罢抬起头端端看向站在他身后的金发男人，泪水迷蒙的眼里投射出的却是意味深长的警告目光。

奈尔不失时机地补上一句：“埃尔文，你要小心了，我老婆可是个弟控，要是你把他怎么了哪天睡梦里被人装了麻袋沉海什么的可别怪我作为朋友没提醒你。”

“哈哈哈。”埃尔文爽朗地笑了起来，“放心吧，不会给你们这种机会的。”他把人从玛丽怀里拉过来，朝对方促狭地挤挤眼，“不好意思在如此感动的时刻打扰你们，不过他现在是我的了，借你抱太久的话我也会很为难的啊。”

把宾客们的笑闹起哄甩在身后，埃尔文拉起利威尔的手跑了出去，坐进早已等候在教堂门口多时的婚车，笑着朝大家挥挥手，便发动了车子朝机场方向而去。刷成柠檬黄的复古造型敞篷老爷车很是吸人眼球，拴在车尾的串串铁皮罐随着汽车的行驶拖曳在路面，欢快地叮当作响。利威尔回身看去，白色教堂在视野中越来越小，最终跟云朵和绿树一起变成了包围在湛蓝天空里的美丽风景。他想到那些爱他和他爱的家人、朋友，以及此刻就陪伴在他身边的今生最重要的爱人，情不自禁地便弯了嘴角。扯下束在领口的领结随手一扔，利威尔转头看向正专心致志开车的人，舔了舔嘴唇：“埃尔文，真他妈想现在就办了你。”

“彼此彼此。”他的合法伴侣笑吟吟地回应，灿金的发丝在阳光下熠熠生辉，“我也等不及让你感受一下我热情似火的一面了。”

利威尔闻言开怀地大笑出声，笑声一路洒落在风里，白净的脸庞神采飞扬。前方是被阳光照得透亮的笔直长路，而路的尽头，是幸福。

玫瑰色的天空还留有晚霞婀娜的余影，太平洋面吹来的海风带着未褪尽的热度拂过脸颊，不知名的花香幽静地弥散在空气里，远处隐隐传来摇摆的鼓点和乐声，热带迷人的风情宛如一幅徐徐展开的画卷呈现在了眼前。经过数个小时的飞行，火奴鲁鲁的夜晚以这样绮丽的姿态迎接了他们的到来。

等到了下榻的酒店，恭候已久的服务生笑容满面地迎上前，毕恭毕敬地领他们去了房间。来之前凯尼说过一切都安排好了不用你们操心，而今一看果然如此，这间蜜月套房精致华美的程度连见惯了排场的利威尔都稍稍吃了一惊，更别提虽然有为多金但离豪门还是颇有些差距的埃尔文了。

“你舅舅真的很重视你呢。”埃尔文环视了一圈房间，笑着说道。

利威尔眉毛一扬，不置可否地摆了摆手：“啊，老家伙就爱整这些俗气的玩意儿……喂，埃尔文，你干嘛？”

他被对方按得仰面躺倒，埃尔文撑在他身体上方，蓝眼睛在背光处如同绵延在黑夜里的大海，深不可测却又浟湙潋滟。利威尔定定地看着那张端正英挺的脸庞，不自觉地便向上伸出手去试图抚摸那熟悉的轮廓，只是还没碰触到对方便被那人先一步捉住了手，轻柔的吻随之落在了他的指尖。

“真不可思议，直到现在我都还觉得像是在做梦，我是真的拥有你了吗，利威尔。”埃尔文握住他的手贴在自己脸颊上，喃喃地低声说道。

“蠢货。”利威尔咧开了嘴，手掌搭上男人的后颈，将他朝自己拉近了点，“如果是梦的话，那就永远不要醒来好了。”

“是个好主意。”听闻此言，埃尔文也不禁弯了嘴角。

他们彼此深深地凝望着对方，不免都有些情动。利威尔支起上身去舔埃尔文的唇瓣，换来对方更多绵密的亲吻。不同于以往的火热激烈，埃尔文像是打定了主意要让他们的新婚之夜成为人生中最刻骨铭心的记忆一般，亲吻和抚摸的动作都放缓了节奏，温柔缱绻如同三月的细雨。有力的大手在利威尔身上四处游移，抚过那些他烂熟于心的敏感点，而吻则从对方的额头开始，蜻蜓点水地落在那具瘦削精悍的身体各处。利威尔被他不温不火的动作弄得难耐不已，浅浅的喘息溢出喉头，氤氲在墨黑眼眸深处的情欲汇聚成一团化不开的雾气。等到埃尔文终于大发善心翻过他的身体从后面进入他的时候，两个人均是满足地叹息出声。利威尔屈起双膝呈现一个跪伏的姿势，双肩和前胸紧贴被褥侧头埋在枕头里，而高高抬起的屁股则享受着男人自后而来的有力贯穿。

这太美好了。他闭起眼睛体会席卷而来的一波接一波的酥麻快感，身体随着对方的节奏而律动，觉得有如置身于波涛汹涌的大海，被不断翻涌而起的海浪一下下冲刷着全身。

好舒服……好爽……好……湿？

自裸露的肌肤传来的湿凉触感令他陡然睁开了眼，他猛地抬起身，惹得身后男人也发出一声小小的痛呼。

“怎么了宝贝，你快把我夹断了。”埃尔文不解地发问，同时俯身亲吻他的脊背，下身跟着猛地一撞。

利威尔想说的话被撞得变了调，脱口而出的便只剩了几个意义不明的音节：“……漏……啊……水了……”

“什么？”埃尔文不明所以，按住他的肩膀把他重新压进床铺，握住他的腰继续卖力狂干。

这下利威尔意识到真的不是错觉，他用手捏捏被角，发现已经全湿透了，而枕头也吸饱了水，脸压上去全当洗了个脸。他扭头惊慌地看向自己的爱人：“埃尔文……床！我们在床上！……他妈的，这床是水床！漏了！”

干得兴起的男人哪里听得进他的话，两只有力的大掌牢牢钳住他的腰身不让他逃脱，动作丝毫没有减缓反而愈发猛烈，利威尔被他干得毫无招架之力，整个人被按在湿漉漉的被褥里达到了高潮。

释放过后的两个人气喘吁吁地交抱在一起，躺在那张而今变得名副其实的水床上平复着呼吸。埃尔文亲了亲利威尔的眼睛，无奈地叹了口气：“还真是一点都大意不得呢……”

“是啊。”利威尔有气无力地回应，“简直是魔咒。”安逸日子过了太久，他们早就把大师的忠告抛在了脑后，没想到报应来得如此之快。他翻了个身，趴在男人胸口，看着他的眼睛认真地问道：“看来以后都得这么跟老天作对了，后悔么埃尔文？”

“怎么会。”埃尔文笑着吻住了他，“你知道吗，与天斗，其乐无穷。”

——Fin——


End file.
